


Forever and Always

by RazzleyD



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, M/M, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: Every night, Leonard would recount these horrid memories in his dreams. Each one just like the last, his monster of a father tormenting Lisa somehow, and him being completely powerless to it. He would wake up in a cold sweat, panting and angry. It’s why he slept in so late-- He would wake up several times a night with these and he takes a while to recover. Tonight is no different.





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> for [@craptaincold](http://craptaincold.tumblr.com), who honestly is just, the absolute best when it comes to giving me random bouts of inspiration:
> 
> "Anonymous (Which was totally me ok I admit it) asks:  
> aww, Len would sleep in and Ray and Barry would, perpetually throughout the day, cuddle with him to make sure he was comfortable and ok
> 
> this is So Nice because Barry and Ray are such big cuddlers and they’re both basically all limbs so when you’re in between the 2 of them its like being cuddled by a family of octopi and Len is usually like. “don’t touch me or I’ll freeze your face off” but he can’t say no to them or else they’d start pouting and the puppy eyes power between the 2 of them is really unfair and len honestly thinks they could take over the world together like that if they didn’t have such high morals, so the 3 of them end up all snuggled up in Len’s bed and honestly he doesn’t mind? he’s comfortable and he feels safe and warm and loved and these boys have all been through such traumatic experiences so when one of them has a nightmare the others are there to comfort them and it’s such a nice thing? Len would probably shatter his own hand again before admitting it but he really really loves it"
> 
> also like, Len wakes up midday-- it's like 1:30 in the afternoon. couldn't really work it in and didn't feel like adding it whoops
> 
> Edit: oh, and in the dream sequence, Len and Lisa are like, young kids. 7-9 range.

_ “What kind of shitty son are you? At least your sister doesn’t disobey me.” Lewis spat, grabbing Leonard by his wrist roughly and pulling him aside. His other hand was occupied by an almost empty bottle. Lewis held Len behind him, rearing his arm back to strike Lisa. _

 

_ “Please, daddy, don’t,” Lisa sobbed quietly, on her knees, not even bothering to run. She knew by now what would happen if she tried. Len pulled against his father’s wrist and hit his leg with his free hand as hard as he could to get him to stop. _

 

Every night, Leonard would recount these horrid memories in his dreams. Each one just like the last, his monster of a father tormenting Lisa somehow, and him being completely powerless to it. He would wake up in a cold sweat, panting and angry. It’s why he slept in so late-- He would wake up several times a night with these and he takes a while to recover. Tonight is no different.

 

_ “Be a good girl, Lisa. Maybe I’ll put the bruises somewhere people can see ‘em so you can show 'em off.” _

 

_ “You’re a monster! Leave her alone!” Len shouted, looking around the empty kitchen in order to find something to attack his father with. _

 

_ “You can’t do this! Dad’s are supposed to love their kids, not hurt them!” Len was crying, he could feel it. His face was scrunched up in anger and disgust. Lewis simply laughed, taking the bottle in his hands and shattering it on the counter; the warm leftover beer splashing onto the floor. _

 

“Lisa!” Len shot up in bed, throwing the blankets off of him quickly. He was breathing like he hadn’t in months; deep and heavy, like he was choking on rocks. His face was wet. Turns out some nights he’d also cry in his sleep.

 

However… Leonard was still the luckiest man in the world. When he looked around to confirm his surroundings were real, he looked over at the door to their bedroom; where his partners Barry and Ray stood, concerned.

 

“Lenny?” Ray whispered, walking over to Len’s side slowly as to not startle him. Len looked back at him and began to move his body back so that his back was on their headboard. Barry followed suit, moving carefully to his other side and crawling carefully onto the bed.

 

“I’m… I’m alright.” Len sighed, crossing his arms and slowly inching back into the blanket.

 

“Hey, we’re here for you. You know that.” Barry smiled, placing his hand onto one of Len’s crossed arms. Ray joined them, scooting to Len’s side and placing his hand on his shoulder.

 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Ray whispered, making Len squeeze his arms around his torso tighter. 

 

“Same as always. Lewis threatening Lisa. I just… I just want one night of normal sleep.” Len swallowed thickly, looking down at his feet through his wet eyes instead of at his partners.

 

“Well, we really can’t stop the nightmares from happening, you know that. But… Maybe we could stay with you now until you fall back asleep?” Barry caught his attention from his peripherals. Ray made a positive noise in his throat in agreement.

 

“It always seems worse when you both aren’t here.”

 

“We’re here now, Lenny,” Len let out a small huff of a laugh at Ray’s nickname for him, “and there’s no way we’re leaving.” Ray smiled, throwing his legs off the bed and slipping out of his jeans, leaving him in his boxers and t-shirt. Barry did the same, both of them then slipping under the covers, flanking Len’s sides.

 

Len cracked a shy smile at his partners’ soft looks of endearment, finally giving in and sliding back under the covers. Once he was comfortable, Ray and Barry both took their arms and wrapped them carefully around Len’s chest. They held him tight but comfortably. Their faces were lined up with Len’s forehead/temple area; both of them placing soft kisses there. 

 

“We love you, Len.” Barry sighed, nuzzling his forehead against Len’s shoulder. Ray leaned over to kiss his cheek before leaning in to speak into his ear. “We really, really do.” Len felt a few more tears well in his eyes… But this time for a different reason.

 

“Oh god, are you okay?”

 

“I’m… Wonderful. I’m really lucky to have both of you.” He looked up at his partners whose expressions softened at his soft words. “So you’ll stay?”

 

“Forever and always.” Ray smiled, kissing Len’s cheek one more time to catch the tear there. He laid his head down next to his partner’s, Barry mirroring the movements.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for readin' <3


End file.
